The Power of Pink: Alternate Cut
by DustintheWinchester
Summary: As Psycho Pink reigned terror among the Space and Galaxy Power Rangers, Kendrix sacrificed herself to save Terra Venture and the rest of the space colony from enduring chaos. How will the Galaxy Rangers including Cassie cope with their teammates' loss?
1. Sacrifice

**A/n: As you can probably tell based on the description, the inspiration of this "what if" scenario dates back to the original plans had Cassie's actress took over Kendrix's role as the Pink Ranger in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. What would have happened if Cassie left her previous teammates to protect Terra Venture with the Galaxy Rangers? I haven't wrote a story on here for awhile so I'm crossing my fingers and hoping it delivers. In the meantime enjoy.**

 ** _The Power of Pink: Alternate Cut_**

 _1.1_

 _Sacrifice_

* * *

A storm barrier trembled heavily over on the lifeless planet of Rashion. Psycho Pink had plunged the weapon onto Cassie's Astro Morpher, a device used to transform into the Pink Space Ranger. The Savage Sword's power absorbed an increasingly amount of energy from her morpher. Severely wounded from Psycho Pink's attack, Cassie Chan crouched towards Kendrix currently morphed in her Pink Galaxy costume.

"I've got to do something. It's the only way to save Cassie!" Kendrix exclaimed. The fate of the entire space colony stood hanging in the balance. Behind her visor, she closed her eyes with awareness of the danger looming ahead. Kendrix glanced over at Cassie for the final time as she pulled out her Quasar Saber. Without regards to her well being, the Pink Galaxy Ranger charged full steam at the barrier enduring every ounce of pain on her body. A pair of tear drops dampened from Cassie's eyes as she watched in awe.

"Kendrix, get out of there!" She shouted in despair. Meanwhile, the rest of the Power Rangers hurried to the scene noticing the two Pink Rangers at the site of the energy barrier. The Galaxy team followed suit insisting their teammate not to do the unthinkable.

Using her Quasar Saber, Kendrix swung her saber destroying the Savage Sword responsible for the storm barrier. A massive blast erupted sending debris flying over on the Power Rangers. With the barrier dispelled, the rangers opened their eyes as they saw the lifeless body of Kendrix Morgan lying on the ground.

"Kendrix," cried Maya tears flowing down her cheeks. She approached over to her best friend grabbing the Pink Ranger's wrist while checking her pulse. Maya could feel the cold paled skin of her body. Her heart sunk with sorrow having to witness her best friend sacrifice herself not only to save the rangers, but the entire universe as well. The Space and Galaxy Rangers expressed Maya's sympathy comforting one another in this time of crisis.

As they continued to mourn, a figure containing Kendrix's spirit appeared while confronting the nine Power Rangers.

"Guys, I'm fine. No matter what happens I'll always be here." Those words struck the two teams by the heart. The rangers had fought through a number of battles having triumphed over Evil in their obstacle. Rarely have they witnessed a teammate risked their life to protect another. Following her sentence, the nine Power Rangers brought their undivided attention on the now deceased Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"Kendrix, wait. Not only did you saved the space colony but you sacrificed yourself to save a friend," Leo chimed in. "What you did back there took a lot of guts. All I wanted is to say is 'thanks'."

"I appreciate the compliment Leo. Sometimes we have to take risks no matter how scary it would turn out. I was aware that jeopardized my own well being, and I don't have any regrets doing what I did," Kendrix explained.

"What's going to happen to you?" Cassie asked her.

"Don't worry about me," she said as she turned towards the Galaxy Rangers. "We've gone through so much in the last several months as a team, and I don't want to let my sacrifice to be in vein. You continue to protect Terra Venture in search for the new world. For now, bury my corpse someplace where I can safely rest in peace."

Maya stepped forth in response to Kendrix's comment. "No, you can't be gone. I mean this has all got to be a dream. I've lost my villagers and Mirinoi. There is no way I'm losing you Kendrix." The Yellow Ranger's eyes dampened like a downpour of acid rain damaging her skin. She could feel her heart sinking with sorrow over the loss of her best friend. Leo, Kai, and Damon felt her sympathy inheriting through their emotions in times of mourning. The four Galaxy Rangers hugged in unison having to cope with their situation at hand.

Cassie bent down to retrieve the remains of her damaged Astro Morpher. She glanced at it briefly before looking up at Kendrix's spirit. For a moment, Kendrix lent out her arms summoning the Pink Quasar Saber as it landed in front of her hands.

"Cassie, before I leave I would like for you to have this. Even though your morpher is damaged beyond repair, you could continue to accomplish good deeds by carrying the tradition as the new Pink Galaxy Power Ranger. You've entrusted these powers once before, and I believe you can continue to make a difference and making the universe a better place," Kendrix's words struck with heartfelt emotion.

"Kendrix, I don't know," Cassie's eyes gazed at the ancient weapon. She turned her attention towards the Space Rangers to whom she has been aligning with for some time. Up to this point, she had spent the two years searching for the late Zordon, an ancient sorcerer from Eltar. From traveling across the universe, encountering adversaries who opposed the rangers, to eradicating the United Alliance of Evil in their battle on Earth, she had been given an offer to be the recipient of the Pink Quasar Saber.

"Please take care of the Quasar Saber. When there comes a time that the owner cannot carry on, we must pass the torch over to the next person in line. The world needs another hero and rest assured I know you can succeed," said Kendrix.

"Cassie, this is a honorable favor of her to do this. She may be gone but you could still continue to pick up where she left off," Andros encouraged her.

"Look don't get me wrong. I mean, there's no denying and all but it's just that I don't know if I can do you justice." Cassie remained reluctant despite Kendrix's encouragement to pass on her powers. Cassie tried to figure out the words to summarize such a privilege.

Leo placed his hand on the Pink Ranger's shoulder. "If I was in your shoes, I would go for it. Kendrix risked her life not just so she could protect your powers, but in favor of your well being. Remember when you helped us fend off the Psycho Rangers, you stated that we could use a little help? We would appreciate if you exchanged the favor by doing the same for us," the Red Galaxy Ranger encouraged.

As the Power Rangers looked onward in awe, Cassie took a moment to reflect on this decision. It hadn't been the first time a Power Ranger had passed the torch over to her. From her tenure as the Turbo Power Ranger to being the recipient representing the Space Rangers, Cassie trusted her gut instinct not to decline such an offer. When it all boils down, she made an anticipated decision of a lifetime.

"Well, I gave it some thought and I just wanted to say that I've made my decision. I wish to continue my duty as a Power Ranger and help your teammates protect Terra Venture," Cassie concluded.

Following her statement, Kendrix included the Pink Transmorpher, a wrist mounted device strapped around Cassie's wrist; this replaced her Astro Morpher having been destroyed at the hands of Psycho Pink.

"I'll be fine you guys. Don't let my death cloud your confidence. Until then I'll always remember you." With a tearful smile, Kendrix's spirit evaporated into the air ascending above Rashion. The Power Rangers glimpsed at the velvet sky as they saw their teammate ascend into the afterlife. As the newest Pink Galaxy Ranger, Cassie gazed at the weaponry object reminding her of a companion who fought valiantly to the bitter end.

"I won't let you down Kendrix," she mumbled.


	2. Sad Goodbyes

_**The Power of Pink: Alternate Cut**_

 _1.2_

 _Sad Goodbyes_

* * *

Outside the Astro Megaship, the Space Rangers took a moment to confront the Galaxy Rangers as they prepare to announce their goodbyes.

"First of all, I want to thank you for helping us fend off the Psycho Rangers. I don't think we would have been able to destroy them if you guys hadn't shown up," said Leo.

"Not a problem. If you guys are in desperate need of assistance, feel free to contact us. After all that fiasco we went through, it's safe to say there won't be any threat close to this," Andros replied.

"It's going to take some time before we can get back on our feet. We never thought we would lose a teammate of ours let alone a best friend," said Kai. Having difficulty adjusting to Kendrix's loss, he swore to himself not to let grief get the better of him.

"You never know what to expect. I felt the same way when I thought I lost a best friend of mine," Andros mentioned alluding to the time when Zhane nearly sacrificed himself to protect their home planet of KO-35.

"I see what you mean. We're just a little disappointed you guys can't stick around longer. We've been in search of the New World for awhile now, so if it's not asking much we could use some extra backup," Damon said.

"Thanks but Planet Earth may need our protection. Even though the United Alliance of Evil is gone, you never know. There is always going to be someone out there willing to carry on that stigma. Like you mentioned about Trakeena, we have our own mission and that is to keep the Earth safe," Carlos clarified.

"He has a point. As much as we would like to stay, it's important we continue to fulfill our duty. There may be some obstacles ahead but I can assure you guys can get through this," Andros commented. In unison, the Galaxy Rangers nodded taking Andros's speech to heart. Since becoming Power Rangers, they have fought valiantly to guard Terra Venture on their quest in search of the new world. From retrieving the Lights of Orion to discovering the remains of the Lost Galactabeasts, the Galaxy Rangers have been through it all. With the circumstances surrounding Kendrix, this obstacle would prove to be one that they have to adapt.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to bring home your Astro Megaship?" Leo asked.

"As far as we're concerned, we have our Hang Gliders as our other transportation. You guys have done a pretty good job taking care of the ship, so I'm not too worried about it," replied Andros.

"Thanks Andros. It was an honor fighting alongside you guys," Leo complimented.

"No Leo, the honor was all ours. If there is anything you need, give us a call and we'll provide some backup the next time we meet," the Red Space Ranger assured.

Ashley and TJ turned their attention on Cassie holding onto the Quasar Saber received from the late Kendrix.

"Is she going to be okay without us? I've never seen her stressed out like this before," Ashley questioned leaving herself wondering in doubt regarding the mental state of her best friend.

"I'm sure she will eventually. It's not so easy witnessing someone go all out to protect an ally," TJ answered.

"I don't understand. We've barely knew much about Kendrix at the time," said Ashley. "I really want to support her but maybe its best if she could use some space."

Contrary to Ashley's remarks, TJ commented, "We're about to leave soon. If you consider her to be your best friend, you should comfort her. Right now is not the time to start arguing."

Ashley's face lit up with concern. For two years, she and Cassie developed a bond that would affect their ongoing chemistry. They had experienced a gap between life and death situations that they couldn't comprehend. While there had been occasions where a blur line would stir a rift among the two rangers, Ashley and Cassie did their damnedest by working cohesively to assess a situation.

"Maybe it's best if we talk to her. Remember when Zordon and Dimitria recruited us to serve and protect the universe? Had it been for them, not only we wouldn't be in this position but we would never have gone off into space," Ashley reminded him.

Inside the Astro Megaship's main headquarters, Cassie sat on a chair as she took a moment to gaze at the Quasar Saber. While going through emotions, TJ and Ashley entered aboard the ship while approaching his comrade.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He asked.

"This is just hard for me to stomach. Ever since we became Power Rangers, it's like we can't stress enough but to think about the enemies that want to cause destruction. We've gone through hell chasing Divatox into space, rescuing Zordon, and keeping the universe safe at the same time. Until now, I never thought we would see a Power Ranger like us risk their life back there," Cassie confessed.

"I'm sure she had good intentions going into this. If we hadn't destroyed the barrier, we wouldn't be having this conversation," TJ said.

"No kidding," Cassie sighed placing the saber aside on top of the dashboard.

"Look, we came by to say goodbye. Let us know if you need anything, and we'll do our best to help," said Ashley as she took a seat next to Cassie's. "I know it's been a rough day for all of us. Don't blame yourself for the reason why Kendrix did what she did. Anyone of us would've done the same thing. You shouldn't drown yourself in a bathtub never to come out of it. I believe in you Cassie, I know you can get through this."

TJ nodded in agreement. "She's right. You've come too far to throw in the towel. Kendrix would encourage you to continue the path she left behind. Don't let her death be in vein," he added.

"I suppose you have a point," Cassie said sarcastically.

"Hey that's why we're here. Every day we risk our lives to protect the citizens who feel their lives are being endangered in some shape or form. Whenever there is a threat like Trakeena or the United Alliance, we will have the Calvary needed to stop them from achieving their needs," Ashley mentioned.

"What makes you so sure? When we defeated the United Alliance a year ago, I thought for sure we were done as Power Rangers. All of a sudden, somebody far off our coordinates wants to conquer a planet that may or may not be out there. I don't know what Trakeena plans to achieve if she even finds this new world, but somebody has got to stop them before they reach it," Cassie elaborated. As the Pink Galaxy Ranger, this wouldn't be any different compared to their past adventures.

"Don't let the stress get the better of you. The Galaxy Rangers will be there any time in case you need their support. Give them a chance and I'm sure they'll award you with open arms," TJ assured.

"He's right. This shouldn't be any different from the situations we've encountered. I have faith in you Cassie and I wish you the best," said Ashley hugging her in the process.

"I'll see what I can do. Thanks you guys," she concluded. Cassie threw her arms around the likes of Ashley and TJ hugging the Yellow and Blue Rangers respectively.

Elsewhere, Mike approached the rest of the Space and Galaxy Rangers preparing to address their goodbyes.

"Sorry if I'm late. I had to help Commissioner Stanton with the controls. What just happened back there?" Mike asked. The two teams tilted their heads down as they struggled to come up with words to describe the unfortunate event that transpired.

"It's...Kendrix. She sacrificed herself to destroy the Savage Sword responsible for creating the storm barrier," Kai explained.

"Wait you're not saying that..." Eventually, Mike started to understand what the rangers witnessed. Having learned the circumstance surrounding Kendrix's tragedy, Mike wrapped his forehead around. Leo hugged his brother in attempt to ease the pain.

"She fought with everything she had. That I can't complain," said Andros.

"Hey look on the bright side. We made a pretty great team back there. With them out of the equation, those Psychos aren't going to cause any more trouble," Damon assured. As the conversation drew silent, the rangers looked around to notice Maya's lack of presence.

"What happened with Maya? You think she would be here to say goodbye?" Carlos questioned.

"She just needs some time alone. It's not easy fighting grief," Kai provided with the update.

Meanwhile, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie exited the Megaship as they gathered around with the rest of the rangers.

"Hey guys we just got done with our little pep talk. We should morph if we plan on getting home with our hang gliders," Ashley reminded them. Excluding Cassie the Space Rangers activated their morphers suiting up under their respective ranger forms.

"It's been fun hanging out while it lasted. Send us an email when you arrive on the new world. Perhaps we can meet up again sometime," said Carlos.

"No problem," Leo replied. "Make sure Earth is safe if we ever plan on making a trip back."

The Space Rangers nodded in acknowledgement. As TJ prepared to follow suit, Cassie grabbed him by the arm before concluding with some final words of advice.

"TJ, there is one more favor I need to ask of you." Immediately following that line, she wrapped her arms around TJ's bestowing him with a passionate kiss. Throughout a majority of their tenure as Power Rangers, the two had gone through so much that words couldn't express the pain and struggle they've endured. The Blue Ranger would soon embrace the kiss there afterward reducing any trace of stress in his body.

"Cassie, I never thought I'd say this but I'm really going to miss you," TJ confessed.

"You guys will be fine without me. I needed a bit of pep talk after all," said Cassie as she squealed with a smile.

"Until we meet again..." Following Andros's sentence, the Space rangers hopped onto their respective colored hang gliders bidding their accomplices farewell. On the other hand, the Galaxy Rangers watched on distancing themselves from their radar.

As they stood outside the Megaship, Mike chimed in to ask, "Well...what happens now?"

Leo stepped forth to answer. "Continue to do what we've been doing for the past several months. That's what Kendrix would have wanted," he said.

"How are we supposed to tell Commissioner Stanton that Kendrix is dead? Is he going to believe the reason for her absence is to tell him she is the Pink Ranger?" Damon questioned.

"If neither of us informs him of the bad news, we would come off looking like a bunch of liars," Kai explained to them.

"Kai is right. Tomorrow we'll start making funeral arrangements for Kendrix. But we should also keep a close eye out on Trakeena and her goons if they plan on ruining the ceremony," Leo instructed encouraging his team to take whatever precaution necessary to prevent another loss within their ranks.

"This is going to be a long week is it?" Damon wondered.

"We just got to stay strong man. It won't be an easy task but it is our duty to protect Terra Venture and the people around here," said Kai as he and Damon approached the Megaship. "Damon and I are going to get some takeout food. You guys want anything?"

Leo and Mike turned to one another before coming to a decision. "No thanks; I think we've had enough for today," answered Leo. The Green, Blue and Pink Rangers exited the area leaving the Corbetts remaining aboard the base. Meanwhile, underneath his collar, Leo pulled out a set of dog tags his brother lent to him prior to leaving Earth.

"Are you thinking about something Leo?" Mike asked.

"Ever since I became a Power Ranger, I've seen people risk their lives to protect something or someone that meant everything to them. When you fell under that crevasse, I remember thinking you were a goner. I kept blaming myself thinking that had I not snuck into Terra Venture, you wouldn't be involved in this mess. Then I thought about the dog tags you lent to me as a going away gift. Even though you weren't technically around, I felt you were still watching over me. Granted it sounds cheesy. At the end of the day, when the Magna Defender gave his all to protect us and every living thing in Terra Venture, I learned a bit about what it means to be a hero. For every beef I had with him, he at least went out on a high note." The Red Ranger paused for a moment to reminisce on the trials and tribulations they've endured.

"Kendrix was an influence to all of us. We wouldn't have survived the storm if it hadn't been for her guts and fortitude," Mike said. "The important thing is we should remember her for what she brought to the team and everyone who helped her along the journey. That is one thing we can't deny her on."

Leo nodded taking a glimpse at the stars and constellations across space. Once more he continued to reflect the moments he and Kendrix shared not only as teammates but close companions who shared a mutual connection. It seemed as though he thought fate would bring them one step closer. However, the impact surrounding Kendrix's death prevented any chance of professing his love for the blonde. Feeling resentment, Leo's heart sunk like the titanic that crashed in large part due to an iceberg.

"I was going to ask Kendrix out on a date but I could never find the courage. Now that she is gone, she won't know how much I meant to her," he muttered sadly. The Red Ranger reached underneath his pocket revealing a photo he and Kendrix took some time ago.

"It's getting pretty late Leo. We have a big day coming tomorrow so let's get some good rest while we're at it," Mike instructed patting his brother by the shoulder.

"Thanks Mike but I'm just going to stick around here for a few minutes though," said Leo admiring his brother's support. Subsequently, Mike exited the area leaving the Red Ranger standing silently in solitaire.

"You may be gone Kendrix. No matter what happened back there I'll always remember you," he mumbled continuingly gazing at the photo in his grasp.


	3. Forging a Friendship

**A/n: _Episode three should be up and ready. It turns out that the episode titled "Forging a Friendship" was originally produced for the actual season before deciding on a different premise with"Protect the Quasar Saber". As the Space Rangers excluding Cassie have departed Terra Venture, how will she adjust to her new surroundings with the Galaxy Rangers? How much grief can Maya endure given that Kendrix is no longer around? Find out now on the third installment in the Power of Pink chronology._**

* * *

 **The Power of Pink: Alternate Cut**

 _1.3_

 _Forging a Friendship_

In the awake of a surging energy storm on Terra Venture, the gang have come off of a difficult bout with the Psycho Rangers. Immediately when hope seemed lost, another team of Power Rangers intervened hoping to settle the score. The Space and Galaxy Rangers united, utilizing their strength in numbers to eradicate their evil counterparts. Unfortunately, an unexpected turn of events resulted in the ultimate sacrifice. GSA Scientist Kendrix Morgan risked her life destroying the storm barrier that nearly killed everyone aboard the Colony. In the awake of her death, she addressed her speech, reminiscing the times she spent with her companions. Kendrix's spirit would soon pass on towards the afterlife leaving the rangers with pain, grief, and sorrow.

At a local cemetery, the Galaxy Rangers stood in front of a tombstone engraved with Kendrix Morgan's full name along with date of birth and death. The rangers paid their condolences wishing their companion the best in her endeavors. Individually, they placed a set of flowers on her grave in honor of the memories they treasured together. The Power Rangers took a moment of silence shortly before leaving her grave.

"This is going to be a tough week isn't it?" Damon asked.

"It's going to be difficult but I'm sure we'll get through this," Leo assured his team.

"You've said that time and time again. Even though I've only been around for a short time, we have no place to go but up," said Cassie. Since witnessing Kendrix's swan song, she had initially struggled to cope with her deceased predecessor. As her original team made their departure back to Earth, Cassie stayed behind to assist the Galaxy Rangers on their path to the new world.

"Look, Kendrix was our friend. It's one thing to see people come and go in my life, but especially when someone so close to us is no longer around. I remember the time she and Maya were arguing over Damon's cake they would plaster the icing across his face. It sounded a bit ridiculous when I saw it. Whenever there was a threat coming in to take us down, we had someone who could provide some insight on who we are dealing with." Kai's eyes blemished red as his eyes dripped with teardrops. He couldn't help but shudder to witness one of his closest companions go out in a blaze of glory.

"Where is Maya? I figured she would show up here with us," Cassie wondered. The past couple of weeks proved to be a challenge. As the successor to the Pink Galaxy Ranger, she knew it would take some time for her new comrades to fully accept her role under their terf.

"We've been trying to convince her to come but she decided to opt out," Leo explained as he let out a sigh.

"Guys you're her friends. Shouldn't you be a bit more supportive to her?" Cassie argued.

"We've done as much as we could. Every time we say something to comfort her, she blames herself for no reason. We wish things could be different but it seems like Maya is having trouble accepting her fate," said Kai referring to Kendrix's sacrifice at Rashion.

"Have you tried speaking to Maya about her issues?" Damon questioned turning his focus on Cassie.

"She hasn't spoken a single word. Ever since I tagged along, she keeps ducking me at any chance I had to chat with her," said Cassie. She approached Kendrix's grave once more to reflect the moment she protected the former Space Ranger from enduring danger. "Honestly I never got to know her much before her passing. I just wish there was something I could do."

Leo pondered in response to Cassie's comment. "She's been through a lot the past several months. It's not the first time she lost someone as close as Kendrix."

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked lacking the understanding and depth in regards to the Yellow Ranger's mental state.

"Her home planet Mirinoi was invaded by Scorpius's goons. Before his death, their intentions were to retrieve the Quasar Sabers and use them for personal gain. Fortunately we showed up at the right time to intervene on their behalf. We served as the Galaxy Rangers ever since that day," Leo explained.

"Wow, that must have been really hard to witness," said Cassie. Having learned a brief bit about the Galaxy Power Rangers including Maya, she absorbed as much information behind her new teammates along with their nemesis.

"What exactly happened to Scorpius?" She asked once more.

"You remember Deviot from a few weeks ago? The creature that was responsible for resurrecting the Psycho Rangers?" Kai asked wondering if it refreshed Cassie's memory.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe he discovered those data cards. I thought for sure they were lost back in Secret City," Cassie recalled the time her team trapped a number of civilians inside a domed city they couldn't escape.

"Scorpius took him under his wing but his intentions weren't what they seemed. Deviot framed us into thinking we kidnapped his daughter Trakeena. What we didn't realize that he planned to destroy him and take over his throne. Instead, we destroyed their boss and Trakeena has been in charge ever since," Leo explained to her.

"Talk about lies and deceit. I can't believe someone just as evil as Scorpius would just sneak him up from behind for the sake of power," said Cassie.

"Trakeena looked up to her father hoping to live up to his promise," Leo chimed in. "Since then she began her training and gradually developed into a well rounded successor to his throne. Along with Deviot and Villamax, they will stop at nothing to prevent us from discovering the new world, that along with the Quasar Sabers. Still even if we're light years away from Earth, we just have to prepare ourselves for any danger that looms around here."

"Even if Maya is going through a difficult phase, I still have a tough time understanding why she wouldn't go out her way thanking Kendrix for what a good friend she was to her," Cassie baffled.

"I'm sure she has her reasons. Like I said, she's been through a lot these past several months. It's not easy dealing with grief. Eventually we just have to move forward and knowing what she did turned out for the better," said Leo as he recalled his experience of losing Mike in Mirinoi.

Meanwhile, Damon gazed at above to notice a sheet of clouds shrouding the once teal blue sky.

"We should probably get going. Judging from the weather, it looks like it's going to be raining soon," he warned.

"You go right ahead guys. I'll probably just stick around for a few minutes," said Cassie. The Pink Ranger slipped her hands under the pocket of her leather black jacket. She took a glimpse at Kendrix's tombstone expressing her condolence to her predecessor.

"Thanks Kendrix for everything you've done. Your efforts wouldn't been possible had our team not been there to distract Psycho Pink." To veil any trace of tears, Cassie pulled out a pair of shades placing them over her eyes. She prayed that somewhere in the heavens, Kendrix is left smiling fondly with content.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep reaches of outer space, Trakeena and her minions gathered around inside the Scorpion Stinger. A meeting had been arranged consisting of Villamax, Deviot, Kegler along with a set of insect-themed soldiers known as the Sting Wingers. The entire crew remained dead silent following the demise of the Psycho Rangers. The lack of a call to action has left the villains on the brink of submission to their arch nemesis, the Power Rangers.

"Trakeena, how are you holding up thus far?" Kegler wondered.

"We've tried nearly every attempt to stop the Power Rangers, yet the Psychos couldn't get the job done," Trakeena said clenching her fist tightly in frustration over their failed attempts to eradicate their arch nemesis.

"Even though we came up short last time, look at the long term effects. As far as I'm concerned, not only the Space Rangers have left Terra Venture but the Galaxy Rangers have lost a close friend of theirs," he informed her.

"Listen to Kegler, he has a point. We may have lost the battle, but we managed to weaken," Deviot assured.

"I'll never forgive you after what you did to my father. If it wasn't for your selfish behavior, he would still be alive this instant. Not only he would have promoted me as second-in-command, but when it's all said and done Deviot, my father would've kick you off this ship," said Trakeena venting out her personal vendetta towards her servant.

"If Scorpius were still here, you would be in the back seat being the powerless daughter who wishes she had all the glory," spoke Deviot with sarcasm.

"Quit it you two. This is not the time for arguing. Although the Pink Ranger is gone, the rest of her teammates are in an emotionally vulnerable state. We still have an opportunity to take out the Power Rangers and retrieve their Quasar Sabers. As long as we continue to bicker over superiority, they'll keep on annihilating us at every chance we have," preached Villamax. While serving under her rule, he professed his loyalty to Trakeena since their first meeting in Onyx. There he took the daughter of Scorpius under his wing by teaching her the fundamentals of a skilled combatant. The training proved to be an obstacle for the soon-to-be Queen. Eventually, with immense fortitude and patient, Trakeena would improve her combating skills given Villamax the impression she had potential to be a fitting leader.

"It's quite fortunate of you to recruit a crafted strategist. Granted you may have the physique and stamina, but don't forget it also takes brain power to get the job done," said Deviot while Kegler did his best to separate the two.

"Don't give me all of that philosophical bull. I know what I'm doing. Since the rangers are going through emotions, this is my chance to confiscate the Lights of Orion and avenge my father's death. After what happened to him, they will feel the wrath of every ounce of pain and agony I had to experience. I won't let the same thing apply to any one of you...mostly that is," Trakeena stammered in her speech looking sternly at Deviot. The Queen wrapped her fist tightly absorbing everything, every bit of sorrow and anger that clouds her judgment.

"Who said I was a philosopher? I may be a robot prodigy but in no way shape or form I'm expecting everybody looking up to me as a role model," Deviot addressed to clarify.

"These two are never going to get along," Kegler sighed following that sentence.

"Since you seem interested Kegler, why don't you do all of us a favor and send out a monster so intimidating the rangers can't handle? I may not be in the best mood thanks to him, but this calls for a comeback. With one ranger down, the rest of them are going to be in for a big surprise," she instructed her butler.

"..And what surprise in particular are you referencing towards?" Deviot's snarky remarks continue to boil Trakeena's patience.

"Never mind I'll happily pay a visit to Terra Venture and retrieve the Quasar Sabers myself. As soon as the rangers are getting their butts kicked, we'll be glad enough to take their Quasar Sabers and Trans morphers. They won't know what hit them," Trakeena said confidently.

"Are you sure my Queen?" Kegler asked.

"As a matter of fact there is a better option." On cue Trakeena turned her focus towards Villamax. "Villamax, I owe you for teaching me the values of what it means to be a warrior. How about we head over there and give the rangers some competition?" She offered.

"Uh yes Trakeena, my queen. I'm certainly delighted by your request," said Villamax as he bowed his head in agreeing to the offer.

"Very well then, with that being said let's get started," Trakeena muttered.

* * *

Laying on her tree swing, Maya opened a binder flipping the many pages of photographs containing her teammates. Feeling nostalgic, it reminded her of the bond she established since stepping up the plate as a Power Ranger. Ever since Trakeena's minions transformed her homeland into stone, Maya grew comfortable being around with a group of people. The Yellow Ranger turned the page once more to find an individual photo of Kendrix smiling as she stood next to a tree. Each time she found a photo of the deceased Pink Ranger, Maya couldn't resist the sadness draining from her heart. She had barely exited from her dorm feeling nothing but a sense of despair shrouding around her.

As the Princess of Mirinoi continued to gaze at the laminated photo, Leo entered the room noticing an emotional Maya on her swing.

"Maya, what are you doing all alone here? We should start dressing up," he said. As the Red Power Ranger, he encouraged his friend to do as intructed.

"It's okay. You should probably go along without me," she replied using a monotone voice.

"Maya, you've been looking at those photos all day. Don't you want to go out and have some breath of fresh air? I got to tell you it's a beautiful weather out there," Leo asked.

"Thanks but I think I have something to keep me productive," said Maya declining her friend's request. Following the ceremony, she hadn't exited the room to socialize with her teammates who have supported her since leaving Mirinoi. In addition, Maya's villagers have undergone suspended animation, trapped in stone largely due to Scorpius's minions. The Yellow Ranger only went out her way to interact with the Galactabeasts, opening her inner emotions to the ancient beings.

"Maya, I understand you miss her. I mean all of us are going through emotions too. At the same time, it just doesn't seem right to alienate the people you care about," said Leo.

"What do you know about friendship? I lost the person who I could talk to, someone I could trust and relate to the most. Even when I had to leave my villagers behind, Kendrix was there to comfort me. Ever since she died, I can't help but think about the memories we shared around here," Maya confessed.

"Don't beat yourself too hard. Kendrix had good intentions when she dispelled the barrier. It took a lot of courage to go out there even if it's at the expense of her well being. Who knows what would have happened had nobody been there to destroy the Savage Sword," Leo rebutted. The Red Ranger grabbed a stool from a patio table nearby as he sat towards Maya.

"This is not helping. We could have done something-I don't know. I just feel so, confused," she stammered struggling to come up with a sentence to describe her feelings.

"What other alternatives could we have done? We were fortunate enough to distract Psycho Pink during that time. If it backfired, not only Kendrix would have failed to destroy the sword but Cassie, the whole colony including us would be wiped out," Leo argued theorizing another consequence had things turned out differently.

Wrapping his hand around her's, he continued, "If you were put into Kendrix's shoes, would you have pulled the same risk?"

Maya paused and reflected on Leo's comment. Having witnessed the final moments of Kendrix exchanging her life to protect the space colony and Terra Venture, the Yellow Ranger started to grasp an understanding behind the Pink Ranger's intention. Could she have blamed Psycho Pink for putting Kendrix in a position to pull such a drastic measure? On the contrary, she failed to use her bare hands to destroy the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Maya did not know what to think in that perspective.

"All my life my parents raised me to become the Princess of Mirinoi. Before we retrieved the Quasar Sabers, I was reluctant to take part in battles-some battles I didn't mean to get involved in. It devastates me every time I saw my own villagers batted down. I just watch them get mercially abused without having to step up and take a risk, even if I had to meet my own grave. I knew I could take them down, but was it worth getting hurt? That's something I used to ask myself," Maya explained opening her emotions towards the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"What made you change your mind?" Leo asked.

"When Furio and the Sting Wingers attacked our homeland, I figured something had to give. Fortunately, I stumble into you guys thanks to unintentional portal traveling. The moment we retrieved the sabers to become Power Rangers, all of that anxiety I had vanquished," said Maya.

"You don't need to stress this issue out as it is. I'm sure Kendrix wouldn't want any of us to resent after what she did," Leo assured putting forth the effort to comfort Maya in times of anxiety. "Even though the Psycho Rangers are gone, Trakeena and her minions are probably thinking we're vulnerable. If they start to expose our weakness, we'll be in for a carousel."

"All I care about is the safety of my friends and family. It pains me the most when I lose them," she said covering her face to veil her sorrow. Leo offered her a hug to which Maya embraced. While doing so, they heard the ring tone of their Trans morphers startling the duo. With the push of a button, Leo communicated with his teammates.

"Guys we read you...Trakeena and Villamax are in Terra Venture...Great not this again...Don't worry...We'll be on the way..." As the communication faded, Leo informed Maya of the news.

"We better get going," he said leaping up from his chair. Maya soon followed as they head their way out.

* * *

A plethora of Terra Venture civilians fled from the villainous fiends running and screaming with their lives at stake. Known for causing terror in the everglades dome, Trakeena and Villamax couldn't help but laugh at their helplessness.

"Trakeena!" With their Trans-daggers equipped, the Galaxy Rangers arrived at the scene confronting two familiar creatures.

"Well if it isn't our favorite heroes. It's so good to see you again," she grinned menacingly.

"It took you awhile to actually show up for a fight. Now it's time to put an end to your reign of terror," Leo ranted.

"I was expecting you would say that," Trakeena chuckled briefly before clearing her throat. "You Power Rangers are so predictable with your lines."

Cassie followed up with some words for the Queen. "Well we aren't here this time to joke around. If anything, you should see what we have in store for you two."

Villamax and Trakeena noticed the sudden change in the Pink Ranger's voice. With a sinister laugh, Trakeena made a startling response.

"For starters I could've sworn one of your teammates didn't survive the blast. I must admit she showed a lot of guts destroying that storm barrier. You don't realize this but with her out of the equation, it's about time we get our comeuppance," she said referring to the aftermath behind Psycho Pink's death and the eventual sacrifice of the original Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"I wouldn't count that if I were you," Damon shouted. In unison, the rangers struck into fighting pose preparing to do battle in the process. Splitting into subgroups, Leo and Kai sparred with Trakeena while Maya, Cassie, and Damon distract Villamax. They each fought valiantly implementing their use of weapons on their respective opponents. Despite the rangers' efforts, it wasn't enough to leave a single dent on their bodies.

"You may be agile but neither of you aren't capable to dethrone me," Trakeena shouted as she shoved Leo and Kai flying against a barrier of crates. The Red and Blue Rangers crouched on the ground slowly pulling themselves back on their feet.

"Magna Talon!" Leo exclaimed unleashing a series of fire attacks that nearly staggered Trakeena off balance.

"Cosmic Claw," cried Kai blasting a spray of water on the Queen. The duo would reunite as they watch Trakeena wincing in pain.

"Is that all you got? I figured you would take this one up a notch," she said taunting the Red and Blue Rangers.

"Not even close, Red Capsular Cycle!" On cue Leo summoned his motorbike before hopping onto the seat. Subsequently, he charged head on with the bike converting into its complete form. As the Capsule Cycle prepared to draw towards Trakeena, she held the front of the bike preventing it from rearing her.

"You can't be serious." Beneath his helmet, Leo stood in shock of what transpired. Using her strength, Trakeena tossed the Capsular Cycle over landing hard on the ground.

"Leo!" Kai shouted with concern over his friend's condition. The Blue Ranger lunged a flying kick on Trakeena, but she countered with a mid section thrust kick. Kai clutched his abdominal having endured a taste of his own medicine.

Meanwhile, Damon, Kai, and Cassie continued to fend off a wrecking machine in Villamax, having dominated a majority of the complexion.

"You may have power but you certainly don't have the brains to surpass me." Villamax's words triggered an ominous cloud hovering over the Power Rangers. As their Trans daggers backfired, they resorted to another weapon, switching out their daggers in favor of their Quasar Sabers. The battle complexion remained stagnant allowing Villamax to annihilate them with his sword.

"I don't believe it, they're just too strong," said Damon struggling to recover from her wounds.

"We have to come up with a strategy. Let's bring Leo and Kai into the fold, and use the Lights of Orion," Maya suggested much to Cassie's dismay.

"I've had enough of this," Cassie fired her Beta Bow shooting a quiver of arrows at the noble warrior.

"Cassie, wait!" Despite Maya's concern, the Pink Ranger grew infuriated by Villamax's remarks. With each shot he countered swiping away each arrows firing against him. He would successfully capture the last arrow shot deflecting it back onto Cassie.

"Cassie!" Maya shouted her name once more. She and Damon approached their comrade checking up on her status. Although battered, the Pink Ranger made a slight recovery from the attack.

"Stay out of my way," Cassie's irrationality clouded her judgment. As the Power Rangers including Kai and Leo regrouped, a physical argument ensues between the females.

"Guys, now is not the time for this," said Leo as he restrained Maya and Cassie.

"You had enough? Either way you just are no match for both of us," said Trakeena.

"Let's prove them wrong guys. Lights of Orion activate!" An aura of light engulfed their bodies. They were equipped with gold shining armor that covered each of their arms, knees, and shoulder pads.

"POWER UP MODE" Together the Galaxy Rangers charged towards Trakeena and Villamax. While doing so, the villains extended their arms creating an energy shield which negated the rangers' attack.

"No way, how were they able to counter that?" Kai mumbled.

"When I meant to say by you rangers being predictable, it looks like you'll be having a difficult time keeping up with us," said Trakeena reiterating her quote from earlier. With the battle in their favor, Trakeena combined her summoned staff with Villamax's sword, firing a massive blast against the Power Rangers.

"How pathetic of those fools thinking they ever stood a chance," Trakeena smirked as she watched the rangers lying unconsciously on the sidelines. For the first time since the passing of Scorpius, she witnessed the Power Rangers endure critical damage.

"From the looks my Queen, we accomplished what we needed. They won't be bothering with us anymore," Villamax concluded.

"We have one more to accomplish," said Trakeena grabbing the Red Ranger's Quasar Saber. "Now to finish you off"

As she prepared to plunge the saber on Leo, a sword struck the Insectoid Queen knocking her to the ground.

"Mike," shouted Leo while he and the rangers spotted the Magna Defender along the battlefield.

"I almost forgot about you," whined Trakeena. Villamax checked on the Queen's condition only to find minor bruises on her body.

"I'm glad to make it here in time," said Mike handing the Quasar Saber back to his brother.

"Thanks, we were getting our asses whooped by those two," Leo replied as he gathered with the rest of his four teammates.

"This isn't over Rangers especially you Magna Defender. We'll be back." Following her sentence, Trakeena and Villamax called for retreat before transporting out of the area.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Maya questioned Cassie's actions back on the battlefield. "We were about to use the Lights of Orion yet you decided to go head on instead. You've been part of our team for a few weeks yet you're acting like the boss in town. Just because you traveled across space doesn't mean you know everything about astronomy." The two ladies clashed with a series of verbal jabs that fumed their temper.

Cassie laughed before regaining her sanity. "Well coming from somebody who hardly changes her clothes daily. Don't you think you're stinking up the joint? I thought so," she said in a hostile manner. Having stuck around Terra Venture in such a short time, she didn't understand the mystique or aura behind Maya's attitude.

"I don't know why we're having this conversation. This may sound cliché but didn't the Space Rangers teach you the first thing when it came to being a Power Ranger was that there was no 'I' in team? We were doing just fine before you came along," Maya cursed towards the Pink Ranger.

"...And how is that so? I spent two years traveling across space to search for a close mentor of ours. It's not easy going from one place to another when you have a group of villains wrecking havoc throughout every living planet," Cassie scolded.

"Would you girls quit arguing? Trakeena got the upper hand because our team isn't clicking the way it should. I mean, this isn't about who is the better fighter," Damon chimed in.

"You can tell that to Leo by the way," Maya said in response to the Green Ranger's speech.

"I'm already standing here if you don't realize," said Leo having overheard the conversation unfold.

"I tried my best to separate them. So far these ladies are just getting onto my nerves," Damon told him. He folded his arms somewhat uncomfortable from the negativity surrounding the Yellow and Pink Galaxy Rangers.

"This is getting ridiculous. I've been in Terra Venture for a few weeks yet why is it that I'm having difficulty adjusting around here? Look, I don't expect to make friends with everyone on board. How am I supposed to be the Pink Galaxy Ranger if I can't cooperate with one of your teammates?" Cassie vented. Placing her hands across her hips she couldn't stand the vibe she had been getting since the unfortunate timing of Kendrix's death.

"Cass it's okay. We've gone through a similar situation like this before. While we don't have a mentor to ask advice for, bickering so constantly isn't going to solve our problems," Leo mentioned.

"If only you hadn't come off irrational, we could have bought time to fully charge our Lights of Orion. We can't activate it unless all five of us are lined up yet you went ahead and attacked first," said Maya informing Cassie behind the functioning of their armor enhancement.

"For starters nobody told me about what it was about in advance. Second how is it that you claim to know about all of this information, yet you guys don't have a mentor? When Zordon was kidnapped, we had someone with good knowledge of outer space. I'm surprised you guys survived without any guidance," Cassie rebutted.

"Alright, I think we've heard enough. Cassie, Maya, I understand you two are still trying to co-exist. I don't expect anyone to be best friends with each other. At the same time, we're Power Rangers and we should respect one another. If you guys aren't capable of doing that, I don't know what to tell any of you." Leo commented. Despite a number of attempts to ensure the two females would co-exist, there had been little to no progress. From arguing to personal physicality, the Red Ranger witnessed a recurrence of endless bickering.

"I don't mean to argue but as far as I'm concern we operate differently compared to your team," said Maya much to offend the Galaxy Rangers.

"...And how so? You may have been the Princess of Mirinoi but where is your resume that justifies those means?" Cassie argued leaving Maya with nothing left to comment. "I thought so. This conversation is over."

Cassie and Maya stormed out of the room going in separate locations. Relieved from the verbal negativity, Leo rubbed his forehead as a result of a minor headache.

"Thank goodness I felt like I wanted to throw a fit," said Damon having endured the same annoyance as his teammate.

"As long as you don't actually do it we'll be fine," Leo sympathized on Damon's part.

"We have to do something. I don't know maybe we should have a therapy session between the two? Perhaps there is a facility around Terra Venture that could get them situated," Damon suggested.

"We don't have to send them to the program. I'm sure we could set up a formal meeting between Maya and Cassie," said Leo.

"Are you sure about that? After what we just witnessed, it wouldn't surprise me if this ends up turning into one of those tabloid talk shows," Damon replied still unsure whether to go forth with the idea at hand.

"This won't even be close to that. I'll be the mediator who will try and evaluate each point of view. Cassie and Maya have some issues they have. It's not to say who is right or wrong. We just have to figure out what and how we can get them to understand one another. There will be no more bickering or closed fists involved. This is our final chance to settle the dispute once and for all," said Leo as he let out a sigh. "I hope this does go well. If not, one of them has no choice but to surrender their morpher."

Kai commented. "Leo that's ridiculous. No matter who owns the morpher, we need to stick as a core unit. This mambo jumbo drama shouldn't interfere with our duty to protect everyone on Terra Venture," he rebutted.

"I understand Kai. The more I think about it counseling Maya and Cassie may be the best option to get them to coincide," Leo paused momentarily catching his breath as he resumed his explanation. "I know it's been tough these past few weeks but we have to remain strong. We may not have a mentor but that doesn't mean we aren't capable of handling our duties. This isn't about taking sides or proving who in the group is superior. We are all involved and it's our responsibility not just as Power Rangers, but whether we're friends or acquaintances we should be there to support each other."

"You sound like you could be a motivational speaker," Damon complimented on behalf of the Red Ranger's speech.

"Growing up I always wanted to be a therapist," said Leo not to back track from the subject matter. "Are you guys with me?"

Damon and Kai nodded going forth with the arranging plan.

"As long as Trakeena and her goons continue to up one over us, we'll need all the help to get back into the groove," Kai agreed.

"You can count me in for sure," Damon stepped forth. Coming to terms the male power trio started arranging their strategy in hopes that their therapeutic meeting goes accordingly.

* * *

"How could you! We would have gotten their Quasar Sabers if you hadn't convinced me otherwise," Trakeena shouted towards Deviot as Villamax and Kegler restrained the two.

"Don't blame me. I could have retrieved them if you hadn't change strategy on the fly. Perhaps I could have destroyed those rangers by myself," said Deviot in a snarky manner.

"You two stop. This shouldn't be any more fighting between both of you," Villamax chimed in. "It's rather mind boggling every time I come in all I hear is nothing but bickering. As long as that continues to be an issue, I'm afraid we won't get any comeuppance."

Despite acknowledging Villamax's advice, Deviot didn't quite endorse that remark. "Oh please dear lord. You are certainly no different compared to Trakeena and myself. You can intimidate an honorable warrior all you want. At the end of the day, it doesn't justify the fact we can't co-exist when it comes down to failure. Do you recall any particular moment in time when we pulverized the Power Rangers so bad they could barely lay a scratch on us?"

Since aligning with Trakeena, Villamax took a moment to back track on any moment that stuck out to mind. Despite his effort, not a single scene popped instantly.

"He has only been part of this trip for a short while. Cut him some slack will you?" Trakeena said in defense of her servant and loyal protégé.

"Spare me the temper your Queen. If you recall I brainwashed the Blue and Green Rangers into fighting one another," Deviot mentioned one example before recalling another key important moment that day. "Not to mention I also came that much close to retrieving the Lost Galactabeasts. Of course, it took the rangers plenty of heartfelt speeches to come to their senses. What a pity." He sighed the minute he finished his sentence.

"We're not getting anywhere with this conversation. I mean, what is it going to take for me to kick your robotic junk out of this ship? This makes me wonder why Scorpius recruited you in the first place. He should have known from the start you were a traitor. Our partnership is going nowhere with you around," Trakeena whined.

"I've never seen you this ecstatic before. It's a privilege we were there to help you sabotage those Power Rangers," said Deviot sarcastically. Trakeena, on the other hand, remained fickle on behalf of Deviot's attitude. Deep down she wondered what her father would do in a situation that involves bad blood and personal vendetta. She placed her hands across her hips trying to evaluate their predicament.

"Do you recall a point in time when Scorpius brought up the story behind your cocoon layer?" Kegler asked.

"Yes-yes I did. I told myself time and again I wouldn't dare enter it," said Trakeena successfully recalling her father's remarks about the cocoon including the benefit of enhancing energy and stability.

"I take it you've never broken a promise, have you by any chance?" The effect of Deviot's interrogation got under Trakeena's skin. Time and again she had been reluctant to embrace the immense darkness that lurked within the cocoon. Trakeena could only fear her inner demons would eradicate not only her honor but rather her mental well being.

"Deviot, don't you think you're giving her a lot of pressure? Let Trakeena make her own decisions for a change," Villamax defended on behalf of his Queen.

"Alright, I've had it with both of you. If you plan on settling your differences, take your frustrations someplace else. We should be celebrating over our victory against the Power Rangers. We took out one of their closed companions, and we can sure as hell capitalize on that by targeting them one by one," Trakeena proclaimed.

"...Our sincere apologies. With all due respect my Queen, what's the point of doing that when we could squander the rangers all at once?" Villamax asked.

"After what happened last time and the many attempts before it, we'll have to make sure they don't figure out a strategy that will sabotage our unit," answered Trakeena. "As a matter of fact, I happen to have a secret weapon up my sleeve."

"Haha that is hysterical. This isn't the first time I've heard those words come out of your mouth. In all seriousness, my question is what so-called 'secret weapon' do you have in mind?" Deviot wondered anxiously.

She brought them their undivided attention when a particular creature chimed in on the scene. "Lord and behold, Magnetox!"

At your service majesty how can I serve you?

"This will be a special assignment for the four of us," she said while also looking at Deviot and Villamax. "I will deal with the Yellow and Pink Power Rangers. Deviot and Villamax will deal with the Blue and Green, while you get your hands on the Red Ranger."

"Hmm I would figure you go after the leader instead," said Magnatox.

"Let's say it's a strategy we consider to be an experiment. With your immense strength, we can finally diminish the Power Rangers once and for all. I can assure you will be useful in our mission," Trakeena clarified responding back with an evil grin.

"I love it when there's a plan," Magnatox spoke with joy.

* * *

A therapeutic meeting took place inside the base of the Astro Megaship. Two chairs were reserved for Cassie and Maya while getting themselves situated. The rest of the Galaxy Rangers including their technical adviser Alpha gathered around as the meeting went underway.

"What is it that you wanted to speak with us?" Cassie asked.

"For starters we knew you guys weren't getting along, so Kai, Damon, and I figured we take this time to evaluate what's been going on with you two," Leo explained to the best of his ability.

"Look, we understand you two have some difficulty connecting with each other," Kai said turning her attention towards the Pink Ranger. "Cassie, it's only been a few weeks since your team departed to Earth. I may not know much about you as an individual but one thing we share in common is that we're Power Rangers. It may not be much but that's the beauty- we should take the time to learn about each other. Everyone is not going to have the same taste, attitude, and personality all around. Cassie, the point is that while you've had plenty of experience compared to us, that doesn't give you the right to proclaim you're the center of attention."

Cassie laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. Since when did I act like I mattered more than my teammates? You're right about one thing though-you don't know much about me," she ranted.

"Cass, we saw you attack Trakeena head on. You didn't bother at least take a moment to realize who you were up against," Maya chimed in. She folded her arms seemingly peeved on behalf of the Pink Ranger's remarks.

"It's just like I thought," Damon pondered as he sighed subsequently.

"I don't need to ask any more questions than I've already asked. It's sad you don't have one legit excuse why you're acting the way you do. I hope to think you don't treat your team the same way," said Maya truthfully.

"Alright, I think we're getting somewhere here. Now my question to you two is what can both of you work on to improve your relationship?" Leo questioned the Yellow and Pink Rangers.

"Maya, why have you been ducking me? It's like every time I want to start a conversation, you're always trying to find excuses for not being around me. If this has anything to do with Kendrix, don't be afraid to say so. I know I'm nothing like her, but that doesn't mean I can't be an asset," said Cassie.

"Then why did you do what you did back there? I'm sorry I didn't mean to argue with you. Personally it wasn't the right call - whether if I'm leader or not is out of the question," Maya commented. "I admit I haven't been considerate of you either. It's funny because even when Kendrix was here, she and I had our fair share of arguments. I would like to learn more about you and your ranger experience; only if we're willing to give us another chance."

Cassie reflected in regards to the Yellow Ranger's comments. One thing for sure is that she wasn't part of the same team who traveled into the deep reaches of space - risking their lives to not only rescue Zordon but dismantle the United Alliance of Evil from conquering the galaxy. Although the likes of Astronema, Rita, Zedd, Divatox, among other foes have long since passed, Cassie realized there was another threat willing to pick up their pieces.

"I guess you have a point. I should have listened to you guys before charging head on," she confessed. "I don't know what got into me back there. When the United Alliance invaded Earth, My team and I fought with everything we had going. Ever since we revealed our identities to the public, the fame just got over my head. I know it sounds cliché but at the end of the day, it feels good helping out the community."

The Galaxy Rangers including Maya took the information into account. Having been Power Rangers for under a year, they couldn't help but imagine the pressure and pain that the Space Rangers had to endure. It took not only a group of six multi-colored heroes to annihilate the United Alliance, but factoring in a group of civilians banding together to protect their turf. With the smokes cleared as the Power Rangers stood tall, a symbol of peace, tranquility, and unity remained powerful than ever.

"Why weren't you there at the cemetery this afternoon?" Cassie asked folding her arms.

"Well..." Maya struggled briefly to complete her sentence. "Recently, I've been receiving these visions about her in recent weeks. It's like I feel her presence every time I'm asleep. Of all the memories we shared aside from being Power Rangers, she's helped me through some rough times. I mean, when I escaped Mirinoi due to an outbreak, I couldn't help but feel homesick. When I arrived on Terra Venture, it's like a whole new place to explore -concrete buildings, motor vehicles, and a higher population. Even technology here is a far cry compared to my home planet. If I want to make myself a meal, I'll just heat it up with a microwave than create a bond fire for the sake of it. Getting back to Kendrix, she played a big role helping me adjust to this environment. Who knows where I would be if we hadn't met." Maya confessed following a seemingly heart wrench speech.

"Damon and I had our fair share of arguing. You know what? At the end of the day, not only we realized what we've got ourselves into but we managed to solve our differences and made up. I'm sure you two are able to do the same thing if you are willing to co-exist. You don't have to be best friends, but the least both of you can do is make the best out of your team," said Kai.

"Look, we may not be the Space Rangers, but that doesn't mean we aren't capable of taking risk. You saw what Kendrix did before she passed. Fact of the matter is there will be times where situations come off rough that we have to take chances, even if it means losing something we cherish. When it's all said and done, we'll be satisfied based on the end result," Leo commented on the speech.

"The more I think about it gives me a reason why we're out there busting our asses off," said Cassie as she turned towards Maya. "Look, I'm sorry the way I've been acting towards you. "You've traveled across the galaxy and I would like to know more about your experiences. If it wasn't for the people who fought alongside your team a year ago, we probably wouldn't be standing here now. I've given some thought, and I feel...confident you're a worthy recruitment to our crew.

Maya smiled as she delivered a positive response. "If we can let set aside our differences, maybe there is a chance we can start over and learn to understand our cultures. I don't expect to be best friends, but I'm willing to do what it takes to earn your respect."

Having heard both sides of the conversation, Leo stepped forth to address the final verdict.

"Well I think that settles it. The only question I have to ask to finish our case is, what can both of you come across to solve your personal differences?" He asked.

"I think we might have answered your question. If I can support my argument without going rampant, there shouldn't be any reason to bench me from the sidelines. I believe I am a worthy asset to your team, and I won't make the same mistake again," Cassie spoke with determination.

Suddenly, an emergency alarm echoed the ship as the Power Rangers approached the monitor to find Trakeena and her servants wrecking havoc in Terra Venture.

"Looks like they are doing what they do best," said Damon with an unenthusiastic tone.

"We better get the Jet Jammers. Cassie follow us," Leo instructed. Activating their Trans morphers, the Galaxy Rangers shouted the phrase 'GO GALACTIC' before suiting up in their respective colored costumes.

* * *

 _ **End Note: I apologize for the delay. I really wanted to go all out by attempting to put together a thought out chapter possible. What did you think about it? Feed back will be appreciated.**_


End file.
